prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL 74th Anniversary Show
|attendance =18,000 |venue = Arena Mexico |city = Mexico City, Mexico |lastevent = Homenaje a Dos Leyendas 2007 |nextevent = Sin Piedad 2007 }} The CMLL 74th Anniversary Show was a professional wrestling major show event produced by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) that took place on September 28, 2007 in Arena Mexico, Mexico City, Mexico. The show consisted of six matches, with the main event being an Infierno en el Ring (Spanish for "Hell in the ring") Steel cage match, contested under Lucha de Apuestas rules, which mean the last man in the cage would be forced to unmask. The participants risking their mask were: Atlantis, Blue Panther, Lizmark, Jr., Místico, Perro Aguayo, Jr., Dr. Wagner, Jr., Último Guerrero and Villaño V. The event also featured five Six-man tag team matches, including an all-female match. The event commemorated the 74th anniversary of CMLL, the oldest professional wrestling promotion. in the world. The anniversary show is CMLL's biggest show of the year, their Super Bowl event. The 74th anniversary show was transmitted live on Pay-Per-View, something only a few anniversary shows before this one had been. Background The event featured six professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as Rudos in Mexico) or fan favorites (Técnicos in Mexico) as they compete in wrestling matches with pre-determined outcomes. Results ; *Metalico, Stuka, Jr. and Valiente defeated Los Infernales (Euforia and Nosferatu) and Loco Max in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (11:54) :*First fall: Stuka, Jr. pinned Loco Max, Metalico pinned Euforia (05:12) :*Second fall: Valiente forced Euforia to submit (11:54) *Dark Angel, Marcela and Luna Mágica, defeated La Amapola, Princesa Sugehit and Raven Hiroka in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (10:10) :*First fall: Princesa Sugei pinned Dark Angel (05:58) :*Second fall: Marcela forced Princesa Sugei to submit (07:48) :*Third fall: Dark Angel pinned La Amapola, Marcela pinned Princesa Sugei (10:10) *Último Dragón, La Máscara and Volador, Jr. defeated El Texano, Jr., Misterioso, Jr. and Virus in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (11:28) :*First fall: Misterioso, Jr. pinned La Máscara (03:22) :*Second fall: Último Dragón pinned El Texano, Jr. (07:16) :*Third fall: La Máscara forced Virus to submit, Volador, Jr. pinned El Texano, Jr. (11:28) *Alex Koslov, El Sagrado and La Sombra defeated Ephesto, Sangre Azteca and Toscano in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (11:08) :*First fall: Ephesto, Sangre Azteca and Toscano were counted out (07:04) :*Second fall: Ephesto, Sangre Azteca and Toscano were disqualified (11:08) *Marco Corleone, Negro Casas and Rey Bucanero defated Averno, Mephisto and Olímpico in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (11:30) :*First fall: Negro Casas submitted to a triple Submission hold (04:02) :*Second fall: Marco Corleone pinned Olímpico and Mephisto, Negro Casas pinned Averno (8:04) :*Third fall: Rey Bucanero pinned Olímpico (11:30) *Atlantis, Místico, Perro Aguayo, Jr., Dr. Wagner, Jr., Último Guerrero and Villaño V escaped the cage leaving Blue Panther and Lizmark, Jr. in the cage in an Eight-man Steel Cage elimination match (31:13) :*Villaño V is eliminated - Escaped the cage (09:13) :*Atlantis is eliminated - Escaped the cage (13:20) :*Dr. Wagner, Jr. is eliminated - Escaped the cage (17:42) :*Último Guerrero is eliminated - Escaped the cage (21:00) :*Místico is eliminated - Escaped the cage (23:12) :*Perro Aguayo, Jr. is eliminated - Escaped the cage (28:24) :*Blue Panther defeated Lizmark, Jr. in a Luchas de Apuestas, "mask vs. mask" match (31:13) External links * Results Category:2007 pay-per-view events Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre pay-per-view events Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre Anniversary